


Born To Tour

by purplepika133



Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Underlust - Fandom, Underswap - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underlust, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Irregular Updates Sorry, OC is Fluent In Latin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no spoilers!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepika133/pseuds/purplepika133
Summary: Arrow Stray steals the spotlight wherever she goes. She gives everyone a run for their money, catering not only to Humans, but also to the newly-integrated Monsters of Mt. Ebott. Something seems a little strange with the entire village, but it's not harming anyone, so there's obviously nothing to worry about.Right?[ No spoilers! ]





	1. Incipit Prologus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, how ya doin' ;^)
> 
> Wink wonk
> 
> I love gettin' feedback, if you love giving it. C^:
> 
> Lots of love~

An hour and a half away from St. Dreemurr, the rich Monster town at the base of Mt. Ebott, was the city of San Dan Rio. Within the borders of this amazing place was a grand total of 968, 591 people, a number that steadily rose with each passing day. And in that large group of people was one particular female (our protagonist, of course) who went by the name of Arrow Stray. At least, she did while she was on stage.

Arrow was the epitome of "punk rock goddess." Short, black, rough hair, the kind that's permanently tousled from the bad habit of ruffling it too much. Large blue eyes, sparkling with mischief and seeming to stare directly into your soul. Wardrobe consisting entirely of too much metal and leather than would be considered practical, with chains and spikes and 9-inch heels all being basic necessities. Never seen without dark makeup or a cigarette between her soft lips. She punched faces faster than she could blink, but her mind was faster than her fists, and she always seemed to have a snippy remark tumbling out from behind her shiny teeth.

She also had a terrible marijuana and alcohol dependence. She'd been working on it for a while, but nothing seemed to help, not even AA. So, she'd just kind of... Given up on fixing her problems, instead embracing them as unintentional character flaws.

(It also totally fit her whole "rock star" style, so that was an added bonus.)

Arrow was undeniably born to steal the spotlight. She liked to perform, she loved to travel, she enjoyed meeting people, and always jumped at the prospect of a party, where she could get completely fucking annihilated. And now that Monsters had their rights billed and filed and eventually passed in legislation, she was fully prepared and extremely excited to meet these new and amazing members of society. So much so that she planned her latest tour, Glitter Bomb, to pass through the all-Monster town of St. Dreemurr.

Who knows, she thought. Maybe some Monsters will want to become groupies.

  


St. Dreemurr was completely and utterly filled to capacity with Monsters of every shape, size, color, social standing, and walk of life. Although it was a relatively small place, tall mansions were built with the huge amounts of gold the Monsters had accumulated in the Underground, with a few locally owned shops dotting the main road here and there.

But no matter how quaint and safe it looked, St. Dreemurr still had its secrets, ones that were strange and potentially dangerous; each Monster had duplicates residing in the town as well. It really wasn't uncommon to see two Woshua's walking around together, picking up trash and keeping the road tidy, nor was it strange to see three or four Shyren's trilling out a tune on the sidewalk corner. The Humans that passed through St. Dreemurr on a day-to-day were too busy ogling rudely or taking patronizing pictures to notice that something in the air seemed a little off.

But every resident new exactly what was going on in their town, and everyone was extremely on edge because of it.

Which is why the upcoming Arrow Stray concert was such a relief to the occupants of St. Dreemurr. Although some of them had never heard of her, every single Monster still bought a ticket to see the show, hoping to find some reprieve from this ridiculously stressful situation.


	2. Primum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Short, pretty uneventful, just a little background. Sorry for this. Things will pick up shortly.

The evening of July 5th was balmy, breezy, and filled with excitement. Every single Monster from St. Dreemurr was crowded outside of their newly built convention center. The city of San Dan Rio had helped them build it, and it was finished just in time for Arrow Stray's tour. Over 500 Monsters were waiting (in varying degrees of impatience) for the doors to be unlocked, flocking together in small groups based on who they knew and were comfortable with.

Now, even on a bad day, Arrow's tour tickets always sold to over 8,000 people. Five hundred people weren't even considered a small audience... And yet here they were, every Monster alive and well, crowded outside of a vendor that was designed to hold more than 100,000 living beings. Logically speaking, the rocker would lose money for playing for so few people.

And that's what puzzled him. Burrowing further into his blue jacket, Sans the skeleton narrowed his eye sockets at the large building in front of him. Why would someone like _her_ want to entertain _them?_ Unless... She had something to gain. He distrusted her already, and he didn't even know who she was. Better to be safe than sorry, he supposed.

He was shaken out of his thoughts (literally) as his younger (but much taller and cooler) brother, The Great Papyrus (be sure to roll that 'r' in 'Great', nice and long) squeezed him close.

"OOOOOHHHH, SANS, I SIMPLY CAN'T WAIT! HER MUSIC INSPIRES ME IMMENSELY WHEN I TRAIN WITH UNDYNE!" Papyrus seemed to be vibrating with his excitement. Sans just closed his sockets and went along for the ride. "I JUST DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW YOU COULD HAVE PROCRASTINATED EVEN LISTENING TO THE WONDERFUL ARROW STRAY! HER SKILLS ARE ALMOST THOSE TO MATCH MATTATON'S!"

As best he could, the shorter skeleton shrugged. "you know how i am, paps. you know how punk music just chills me to the bone." He chuckled as Papyrus merely sighed.

"YOU WILL NOT RUIN THIS DAY FOR ME! I REFUSE TO LET YOUR TERRIBLE AND BADLY CONSTRUCTED PUNS TURN MY JOVIAL MOOD SOUR!" Before he could continue his rant, the crowd started to rush forward, filing into the now wide open doors. "SANS! THE DOORS ARE OPEN! THAT MEANS..." He gasped excitedly. "THAT MEANS WE CAN GO INSIDE! OHHHHHHH, I'M SO EXCITED!" Still holding his brother, Papyrus rushed in with the crowd, the air around them both buzzing with loud laughter and anxious voices.


End file.
